


Pink Lingerie

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Spencer Reid, idk - Freeform, this could be a valentines day fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Hotchner in lingerie...niiiiiice....





	Pink Lingerie

Hotch laid stretched across the bed, arms over his head. The pink silk hearts that framed his pectorals and the silk that stretched across his stomach felt like a million kisses on his skin. The soft pink thong felt a bit uncomfortable, but showed his erection proudly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Why had he agreed to this again? He looked up into the wide eyes of his youngest teammate, whom of which was practically drooling. Ah yes, that’s why he’d agreed to this.

 

“Well?” he said, cocky for someone who was tied up in pink heart lingerie “Are you gonna use me or what?”

 

Spencer gulped and walked to the side of the bed and knelt down, kissing his bound lover. Tongues and teeth and lips wrestled for dominance, but in the end Spencer won as he reached down and stroked Hotch’s hard cock through the silky thong. Hotch shivered and held back a moan, feeling his mouth watering and skin prickling. This kid was good.

 

“Just...let me suck your cock already.” he huffed, feeling mildly defeated. Spencer chuckled, undoing his pants and crawling onto the bed. 

 

The moment he slipped his cock into his boss’ mouth, he felt on the edge of cumming. The warm soft lips and tongue was driving Spencer mad and he felt mildly embarrassed for pulling out so soon. Drool ran down Hotch’s chin and neck. He felt dirty but in the best way he’d ever felt. 

 

“Let me prepare you.” Spencer said, taking the lube from the nightstand “I don’t wanna be hurting you. This is your first time bottoming?”

 

Aaron nodded but then paused. 

 

“I was fucked by a strap-on once in college I think? I can’t really remember that night…”

 

Spencer chuckled again, thinking about a young partying Hotch.

 

“Well...I’ll make this feel like your first time...it’s gonna feel special.”

 

Aaron gulped. He tried to restrain himself from moaning but as Spencers warm slick fingers slid into him he couldn’t help but groan. The stretching and prodding made his cock ache. Soon, he felt like he needed more.

 

“M...more…” he whispered.

 

“You’re ready.” Spencer smiled. 

 

Being as gentle as he could, Spencer pushed into Aaron, grabbing hold of those strong hips. Aaron felt himself being filled up and let out probably the longest “fuck” ever said. It felt like he just kept taking and taking like he would befilled up forever and everything was tight and hot and…

 

“Ah.” Spencer sighed.

 

Aaron could feel his partner’s balls resting against his ass and in that moment he nearly came undone. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he failed to wipe the trail of spit slipping down his chin. Then Spencer thrust. And Aaron let out the sluttiest moan Spencer had ever heard in his life. It didn’t take long for the thrusting to quicken and harden, soon enough Spencer was pounding into a moaning mess of Hotch who was screaming nearly every swear word ever recorded.

 

“F-fuck! Fuck! C-CUMMING!” Aaron suddenly screeched before Spencer leaned down and kissed him as he came all over their chests.

 

“Can I-?” Spencer asked breathily.

 

“Yes yes oh God please yes.” Hotch groaned.

 

Warmth flooded his body and Aaron collapsed. He could feel Spencer’s seed reaching the deepest parts of him and it felt like nirvana, like heaven, like any other spiritual simile that feels amazing.

 

“Oh God...oh shit…” Is all he could say as Spencer pulled out of him, letting some cum flow onto the bed.

 

“Was...um...was that good for you too?” Spencer panted.

 

Hotch simply laughed and laughed, leaning up to kiss Spencer’s forehead.

 

Spencer smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
